School trip
by Natsu-chaan
Summary: La joven se dio vuelta, sabiendo de quién se trataba. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, con muy poco disimulo, estaba hermoso como siempre. Su postura seductora y su sonrisa ladina la hacían sonrojarse, pero claro que la gran Sakura Haruno ya había "superado" su primer amor y aunque ese no era el caso, no iba a demostrarlo. este es el primer cap, debería seguirlo? pasen y dejen reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

**School trip**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Al fin había llegado el día que Sakura esperaba con ansias. Como todo adolescente se sentía feliz porque su secundaria, konoha gakuen, había organizado un viaje escolar a las montañas a un hotel 4 estrellas por dos días y una noche, para los de tercer año.

-Sakuraa, apúrate y baja a desayunar o llegarás tarde-le dijo su mamá desde la planta baja de su casa. Sakura bajó las escaleras como cual alma lleva el diablo, no se permitiría llegar tarde al viaje que marcaría su adolescencia.

-Oka-chan me vooy~ -dijo la chica en forma de canto, con la boca ocupada por una tostada. –ah, que te vaya bien, y saca muuuchas fotos…no olvides de traer souvenirs-esto último tuvo que gritarlo a todo pulmón desde el umbral de la residencia Haruno, ya que su alegre hija estaba ya doblando la esquina.

Al llegar a la puerta de su escuela, divisó a ino y a hinata paradas a un lado del enorme micro de dos pisos que los llevaría a su destino.

-Hinata-chan, Ino-puercaa~- Las aludidas se dieron vuelta en dirección a la joven pelirrosa con amplias sonrisas.

-llegaste sakura-chan

-hey ¿tanto tardas en arreglarte frentona?-dijo Ino en tono de burla sacándole la lengua de forma infantil. Cuando Sakura se disponía a responderle a Ino, una voz masculina llena de energía y felicidad irrumpió en el medio de la "conversación".

-hola chicas-dijo Naruto todo emocinado- Oi, ¿Por qué tanto equipaje si sólo son tres días?

Ino se puso a discutir con Naruto sobre la utilidad de tanto equipaje, mientras Hinata trataba de calmarla. Sakura decidió ignorar la situación y fue a la máquina dispensadora de bebidas a un costado del edificio.

-hah-suspiro, los nervios estaban consumiéndola, estaba tan emocionada, que ni siquiera podía tragar la bebida que había comprado.

-hmp

La joven se dio vuelta, sabiendo de quién se trataba. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, con muy poco disimulo, estaba hermoso como siempre. Su postura seductora y su sonrisa ladina la hacían sonrojarse, pero claro que la gran Sakura Haruno ya había "superado" su primer amor y aunque ese no era el caso, no iba a demostrarlo.

-Sasuke, llegas tarde- dice tranquilamente la pelirrosa, dándose vuelta del todo para quedar justo frente a él.

-hmp, ¿y a ti que te importa?

Esa respuesta era esperable de su ya conocido compañero de equipo, así que la ignoró y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa como sólo ella podía mostrarle al Uchiha.

De repente el ruido del motor del micro empezó a llenar el aire.

-Sasuke hay que apurarnos o nos dejarán aquí-dijo ahora un poco alarmada.

Trotaron hacia el micro y subieron justo a tiempo. Este arrancó y se dirigió a las montañas, llevando a Sakura a una nueva aventura.

Luego de tediosas horas de viaje, por fin llegaron al hotel. Desempacaron, y bajaron al lobby para recibir el horario de las actividades de la semana.

-y con esto los dejo libres, pero recuerden, no se alejen demasiado del hotel o el centro y no suban a las montañas sin ningún adulto que los acompañe o sepa que están allí- Kakashi-sensei miró a sus alumnos, amenazándolos con la mirada para que no lo desobedezcan.- Bien disfruten la estancia, nos encontramos a las ocho en punto en este mismo lugar.

Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sai y Sakura fueron al centro, a comprar los presentes para sus familias "es mejor comprarlos ahora que cuando el dinero está justo" pensó sabiamente el grupo de chicos.

-Neeee~ sakura-chaan entremos aquí aquí rápido-ttebayoo!- mierda, Naruto la estaba poniendo de los nervios, además no se sentía bien desde que se bajó del micro, pues el viaje le había hecho marear.

-Naruto, creo que sería mejor si vuelvo al hotel, estoy cansada y ya compré todo lo que necesito- la pelirrosa evitó decir que se sentía mareada para que su rubio amigo no se preocupara y optara por acompañarla al hotel "sería ruidoso" pensó con un dejo de culpabilidad.

-pe-pero Sak…

-ya Naruto, por favor, si no em dejas ir te golpearé-amenazó la chica.

-De acuerdo-ttebayo pero luego deberíamos volver a salir en la noche.

-esta bien- esbozó una sonrisa y le dio leves palmaditas en el hombro.

Había llegado rápido al hotel, se sentía como si el mundo se diera vuelta. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama. Mala idea, el vómito subió a su garganta inundándole la boca de un sabor asqueroso. Corrió hacia el baño, abrió la puerta y dejó salir todo lo que su estómago había ingerido. Cuando se sintió mejor y dejó de vomitar, se sentó en el piso del baño.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-se preguntó a si misma. Había ruido a la lluvia que caía de la ducha del baño.

De repente se abrió la puerta y sus hermosos ojos jade se toparon con el pelinegro envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo, secando su pelo con una mas corta y con gotas de agua caliente chorreando por su bien formado abdomen.

Sakura quedó sin habla. Sasuke estaba en frente suyo semidesnudo en SU habitación.

-SA-SASUKE- gritó toda sonrojada debido a la situación.

-que haces en MI habitación- SAjura se paró para poder ver mejor sus ojos y no distraerse con sus abdominales.

-lo-lo siento- "esperen, ¿dijo SU habitación?-espera ¿Qué? Esta no es tu habitación, es la mía.- Sakura, a pesar de casi sufrir un infarto, empezó a desesperarse. ¿Cómo podía un hotel 4 estrellas equivocarse en semejante cosa?

-Es MI habitación-remarcó Sasuke sacando la tarjeta magnética que habría la puerta.

-PERO..

-Por el momento sal del baño, en cuanto termine de cambiarme hablaremos con la administración.

Luego de diez minutos, el pleinegro salió del baño. "¿Por qué demonios estará tan tranquilo si estamos en una situación así?"

-B-bien vemos a la administración a comprobar de quién es la habitación y..- Haruno fue cortada por un fuerte chasquido. Las luces se apagaron de repente, dejando todo en total oscuridad.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un apagón? -preguntó alarmada.

-hmp, mierda.- La chica no comprendió del todo porqué Sasuke había dicho eso, hasta que se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y comprobó que sin luz no hay sistema, y sin sistema no hay salida de esa habitación en la cual se encontraban atrapados. Solos, los dos.

-IMPOSIBLE- gritaron a la vez.

-aahh se oyó un gemido por parte de Sasuke, y a continuación otro de parte de Sakura.

El uchiha había golpeado su pierna contra un mueble, que ahora era invisible incluso ante su poderoso sharingan. Este cayó encima de su compañera de equipo haciendo que cayeran en una posición algo comprometedora, "que suerte que nadie puede entrar, si nos vieran así estaría en problemas con todas mis compañeras de curso".

La ojijade trató de empujar el cuerpo de su compañero hacia un lado, pero este era muy pesado.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías…..?- no logró terminar la oración cuando su compañero se levanto bruscamente y se sentó a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque la ausencia de luz de la habitación no la dejara ver con claridad al chico, podía percibir cómo sus mejillas se sonrosaba "¿intuición femenina o sólo mi imaginación…?".

S escuchó un chasquido proveniente del techo y todo se iluminó de una cálida luz.

-Ah volvió la luz- y sin perder tiempo los dos se levantaron del piso y salieron de esa habitación, rumbo a la administración.

En el camino se toparon con kakashi-sensei quien parecía estar buscando a alguien.

-kakashi-sensei ¿busca a alguien?-preguntó la ojijade mirando cómo el hombre la tomaba por los hombros.

-Al fin te encontré, toma-sacó una de las tarjetas magnéticas que abren los dormitorios del hotel- Me confundí y te dí la copia de seguridad del cuarto de Sasuke.

Sakura miró a su profesor con ganas de darle un buen golpe, por hacerle pasar un momento tan vergonzoso en frente del Uchiha. En cambio, decidió tomar la tarjeta y se dirijió a su cuarto para descansar, las ganas de vomitar y el mal estar estaban volviendo a ella antes de lo esperado.

A todo esto, Sasuke, aturdido por la reacción de la chica (que usualmente era mas ruidosa) se quedó ahí parado.

-Sasuke, ¿no planeas volver a tu habitación?... ¿o será que quieres que te dé la copia de seguridad de la tarjeta de sakura-chan?-dijo bromeando mirando al chico de forma pícara.-eres un pervertido Sasuke-k..

Kakashi no pudo terminar la oración porque el Uchiha menor produjo una bola de fuego, quemando el pelo del profesor. El ninja copia desapareció de la escena, dejando a un ninja mas avergonzado que enojado.

"hmp menudo idiota, kakashi…Aunque no estaría mal si… NO! ¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? YO EL GRAN UCHIHA NUNCA CAERÉ POR ESOS TRUCOS"

La mañana no tardó en llegar. El sol se colaba por las cortinas, despertando a la pelirosa que yacía sobre su cama. El despertador sonó y con pereza se levantó de su cómoda cama de dos plazas.

-Bien Sakura a bañarse y a prepararse para la excursión a la montaña-dijo emocionándose cada vez más. Si había algo que a la Haruno le gustaba hacer era hacer actividades relacionadas con la naturaleza.

Bajó a desayunar con sus amigos y luego se reunieron todos los estudiantes de tercero en el vestíbulo del hotel para recibir las siguientes instrucciones.

-Bueno, como la mayoría sabe, hoy vamos a escalar la montaña que está al otro lado de la ciudad. Para esto vamos a formar grupos de cuatro dos chicos y dos chicas.-los estudiantes empezaron a emparejarse, pero Kakashi gritó entre el bullicio para terminar la explicación de la actividad-Chicos las parejas ya están decididas no tiene por qué preocuparse-un bufido de decepción llenó la sala.

Sakura había quedado con Ino, Sasuke y Naruto. Con las mochilas en la espalda empezaron a subir la montaña rumbo a la cima, que rea el lugar de encuentro. Luego de dos horas de subida sin descanso, se sentaron para comer.

-¿Qué trajiste para comerSakura-chaan?- dijo Naruto asomándose por detrás de ella apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. "su cara está muy cerca…" pensó la chica sonrojándose. "¿Por qué me sonrojo si tan solo es Naruto?" Sakura pensaba en Naruto como un hermano menor, pero estaba consiente de lo lindo y amable, sin mencionar el cuerpo trabajado que poseía.

-oi dobe!- Sasuke apareció por detrás del rubio, agarrándolo de la ropa y tirando de él para alejarlo de Sakura.

-¿Qué crees que haces teme? SUELTAME-TTEBAYOO!- Los dos chicos se la pasaron forcejeando y peleando un buen rato, mientras que las chicas comían su almuerzo.

-nee frentona-le dijo Ino al oído-¿Por qué crees que Sasuke reaccionó así ante el peligroso acercamiento de Naruto hacia ti?

-¿Por qué…? No lo…-pero Sakura se quedó helada ante tal pensamiento "¿y si Sasuke estaba celoso de que Naruto tuviera ese contacto conmigo?... no, no, imposible" trató de tranquilizarse la chica.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Por suerte era Naruto, ¿o tal vez no tuvo tanta suerte? Sasuke estaba sentado en frente suyo mirándola fijamente con cara de molesto. La pobre ojijade no podía tragar el arroz que tenía en la boca y se atragantó. Empezó a toser para desatascar la bola de arroz que había quedado en su garganta.

Preocupado Naruto tartó de ayudar a su amiga dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda, mientras que Ino le alcanzaba un poco de agua.

Sakura se tranqulizó y alzó la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos ónix que la miraban fijo. Sasuke se levantó,tomó su mochila y siguió el camino hacia la cima. Sakura extrañada lo siguió con la mirada. "¿Por qué Sasuke estaría enojado conmigo? ¿le molestó todo el ruido que hicimos? Claro que no, y si así fuera entonces no voy a disculparme con el por haberme atragantado y casi morir ahogada"

El tramo que le siguió al almuerzo fue bastante silencioso, ya que Naruto e Ino sentían la atmósfera un poco tensa, no se atrevieron a cortar el incómod silencio que se había formado.

Sasuke iba caminando detrás del grupo, la anteúltima era Sakura y el grupo lo dirijía el par de rubios, ya que no querían quedar en medio de tal tensión. Sakura aminoró el paso ya que estaba empezando a sentirse cansada de tanto caminar.

Para empeorar las cosas, se largó a llover. Ino y Naruto corrieron hasta una cueva cercana para resguardarse de las gotas heladas que cada vez caían con más intensidad. Antes de que los rezagados entraran a la cueva un temblor en el piso los hizo caerse alejandolos a un par de metros de su refugio.

-¿Un tmeblor?- era normal que Sasuke tuviera un mal presentimiento, ya que era extraño que eso ocurriera en esa zona.

-Puede ser, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿pasa algo…?- Sakura no terminó la oración cuando un temblor más violento los empujo a ella y a su compañero por el precipicio que había a un lado del camino. Habían subido muy alto, ya casi habían llegado a la cima. Si caían en caída libre desde esa altura morirían.

Sasuke agarró a Sakura por un brazo y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola fuertemente. Con una de sus manos libres se agarró a la pared de la montaña, pero resbalaron varios metros por causa de la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre ellos sin piedad.

La chica en un intento de ayuda reunió la mayor cantidad de chakra que pudo en sus manos y pies, y trató de aferrarse a la pared. Sus manos ardían y comenzaron a sangrar, pero los jóvenes no se soltaron por nada del mundo de la pared. Resbalaron unos cuantos metros más hasta que sus pies tocaron suelo, era un descanso que se encontraba en la mitad de la montaña.

La gravedad hizo que cayeran bruscamente contra el piso, ella encima de él. Sakura podía sentir la respiración agitada del chico debajo de ella. Se levantó para dejarlo respirar mejor. Se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarlo a sentarse.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste en algún lugar a parte de las manos?-dijo con tono de preocupación. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se incorporó. Sakura también se paró y sin decir nada empezaron a buscar un lugar en donde refugiarse de la lluvia helada que de a poco se convertía en finas agujas que perforaban sus pieles.

Se metieron en una cueva pequeña cerca de donde habían caído. La chica sacó de su bolsillo un par de vendas y se acercó al Uchiha.

-Déjame curarte las manos, aunque no tenga el kit de primeros auxilios completo esto puede ser de ayuda.-Sasuke la miró fijo y estiró su brazo en dirección a su compañera de equipo.

La pelirrosa empezó a curar las manos del chico gentilmente. Él miraba cada uno de sus movimientos, era tan pequeña, ella no era como él en cuanto a contextura física. Ella era mas bajita y su espalda mas angosta, tenía las curvas definidas y sus manos eran más pequeñas que las de él. "Sus manos… están sangrando mucho y tienen cortes profundos". Cuando la chica terminó de vendarlo, el pelinegro tomó sus manos entre las suyas y agarrando el vendaje que sobró comenzó a hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho por él.

-jaja….- Sakura no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó de manera fría, se estaba burlando del gran Uchiha y eso no lo permitiría.

-Es que se nota que es la primera vez que vendas a alguien, te quedo… algo flojo.-A pesar de su crítica nada constructiva, Sakura tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, estaba feliz de poder hablar con Sasuke de esa manera. Durante el almuerzo lo notó raro y enojado, pero ahora estaba más abierto aunque su cara no expresara muy bien sus emociones.

La ojijade lo miró fijo y percibió cómo él paseaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció, y luego estornudó. Además de la mirada del Uchiha, la lluvia había hecho que le agarren temblores, ya que llevaba la ropa mojada.

El chico se le acercó lentamente y tomó sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él, justo como había hecho durante su caída. La cara de sakura quedó enterrada en el pecho de Sasuke.

-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo avergonzada

-Tengo frío-Nunca en su vida admitiría que trataba de resguardarla a ella del frío y no a él mismo.

Sakura se alejó un poco del cuerpo de su compañero, lo necesario para mirarlo a los ojos. Sasuke estaba levemente sonrojado, -justo como ayer..-murmuró ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- estaba confundido ,¿Qué era ese comentario tan repentino? Eso no importó mucho porque ella volvió a sonreírle, ella sola podía hacerlo sentir tan lleno de vida. Él hipnotizado por la curvatura de sus labios, acortó la distancia que los separaba. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal acción. Luego de unos segundos, él se separó y la miró a los ojos.

-Yo sólo puedo acercarme de esta manera a ti, no dejes que otros se acerquen tan fácilmente.- Sakura comprendió por qué Sasuke se había enfadado con ella y Naruto cuando este se le acercó tanto, "estaba celoso", sonrió una vez más y esta vez ella fue la que acortó la distancia.

Sus labios se unieron, devolviéndoles el calor a su cuerpo. Sasuke movió sus labios en respuesta al beso de la ojijade y esta entreabrió un poco los labios, haciendo ademán para tomar aire. Sasuke no esperó a que se volvieran a cerrar y metió su lengua en la boca de la pelirrosa haciendo que esta se sonrojara más y largara un gemido ahogado por los labios del Uchiha.

Luego de un para de minutos, los dos se quedaron sin aire, lo cual provocó que el beso se cortara. Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de Sakura, mirándola fijamente.

-¿sigues teniendo frío?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladina y la respiración agitada el Uchiha.

-No- sonrió y le abrazó.

Sakura se quedó dormida en los brazos de Sasuke., esperando por ayuda. Luego de un par de horas escucharon voces en la lejanía, eran Ino, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei.

-Chicos ¿están bien?

-Si- respondió Sakura estirándose perezosamente y levantándose del suelo.

-Bien, sus compañeros están en la cima y nos están esperando para el fogón así que hay que apurarnos- dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando a los cuatro chicos atrás para que lo siguieran.

-Sakura. Sasuke-kun ¿están bien? No se lastimaron ¿no?- miró preocupada Ino a su amiga.

-Claro que no, estamos bien , no te preocupes.- Sakura le sonrió para que se tranquilizara.

-Nee Sakura-chan ¿Qué te pasó en las manos?-dijo su rubio amigo agarrando suavemente sus manos-este vendaje está muy mal hecho, ¿quieres que lo arregle por ti?.

Detrás de ellos estaba Sasuke, que con un aura maligna cubriéndolo golpeó a Naruto en la mandíbula, tirándolo varios metros para atrás.

-TEMEE!- gritó Naruto enojado y fuera de sí- ¿QUÉ FUE ESO? ¿AHORA YO QUE HICE PARA QUE ME PEGES? ME LAS PAGARÁS.

-Eres muy ruidoso usuratonkachi.

Entre gritos y peleas, el grupo llegó a la cima. Cayó la noche y el clima seguía frío pero ya no estaba lloviendo. El fogón se prendió y todos se sentaron alrededor de él, comieron y charlaron mientras recibían el calor de las llamas que bailaban en el centro de la ronda que habían formado los entusiasmados adolecentes.

-Juguemos a algo-dijo un chico que estaba sentado en frente de Sakura.

-Sii

-dale

-que buena idea

-Pero, ¿a qué podemos jugar?

-¿Por qué no jugamos a verdad o consecuencia?

-Bieen empecemos poooooor- el chico que había dicho esto último, apuntó con su dedo índice por toda la ronda, y justo antes de llegar a Sakura (quién casi muere de un infarto) se detuvo-Uchiha Sasuke.

Hubo un griterío de afirmación que fue interrumpido por el chico que sugirió el juego.

-Bien Sasuke-kuun~-dijo de manera burlona-¿verdad o consecuencia?

-hmp

-etto, tienes que elegir alguna ¿sabes?

-Verdad- Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de haber elegido lo correcto. "hmp ni que fuera a ser sincero con mi respuesta"

-¿Besaste a Sakura en la cueva cuando quedaron lso dos solos?

Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente, al igual que su compañera que estaba sentada de su lado derecho.

-C-claro que no ¿quién besaría a una molestia como ella?-Él no debió negar de esa manera y justificarse ya que dejó al descubierto la verdadera respuesta, que por supuesto era afirmativa.

-Castigo para Sasuke~kuun por haber mentido-Todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar sugerencias para el castigo.

-Bien está decidido, tienes que besar a la persona que tienes a tu derecha, en frente de todos~-"este juego es una mierdaaa, ¿Por qué debería hacerles caso? Voy a ignorarlos como siempre hago y.." Pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-C-claro que no!- dijo Sakura avergonzada- Él no haría eso en…

La pelirrosa no pudo terminar la frase porque Sasuke la besó repentinamente. Una ovación y chiflidos empezaron a llenar el aire. Sasuke se separó, se levantó y se fue corriendo, dejando a la Haruno bastante sorprendida.

"mierda, estaba tan adorable" Se sonrojaba cada vez más al pensarlo. "Estúpido, Estúpido"

Si había alguien que lo hacía mostrarse tal como se sentía era ella, ella hacía que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se confundiera e hiciera cosas embarazosas que jamás habría hecho por nadie más. Ella era la causa de su locura.


End file.
